The invention related to cyclone separators In addition, the invention concerns a method for influencing the granular distribution of powders while employing a cyclone separator of this kind.
During manufacture, treatment and/or processing of powders with a grain size in the μ-range, ever increasing demands are made relative to granular distribution, for example in the field of producing of coating powders. Not only is observance of a given upper particle size of relevance, observance of a given particle size distribution is also demanded, i.e., different depending upon application—as a rule with respect to the percentage of fines.
A cyclone separator of the type concerned here is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,202. Tests with said cyclone separator in order to exert an influence on the granular distribution of powders revealed that it does not always satisfy the altered requirements with respect to the percentage of fine particulate in the coarse granulate.
The state of the art also includes the contents of specifications FR-25 80 195A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,422 and FR-11 23 112 A. They disclose separators, in each case, with a housing, a separator wheel arranged therein, as well as built-in elements arranged therein. The built-in elements limit slot ranges, in which a separation effect takes place.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a cyclone separator of the previously known type with improved classification properties in order to thereby enlarge its operating field.